Life Undone
by HereComeTheDrums
Summary: The Doctor picks up a new companion in Journey's End. But Cassidy Panner's been having weird dreams lately. And that locket of hers looks familiar...
1. The Dark And Endless Dalek Night

_"Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."_

* * *

"EXTERMINATE!" cried the voice outside my window, and I shrunk down farther beneath it. The creature went off to terrorize some other victim, and I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I crept down the hall, sneaking into my sister's room.

"Thank God you're okay." She pulled me close to her.

"I'm fine, shh. They're still out there."

"What are they? I...They shot someone."

"Bridget, they're not going to hurt us. Calm down. They won't hurt us." I soothed her.

A door opened downstairs.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"You ass!" I hissed at my idiot of a brother. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Relax, Kay. Ninja, remember." I smacked him.

"Dammit, Sam! Get inside."

"No. I'm gonna fight."

"Haha, very funny, get your ass in here now!"

"No. They're taking people!"

"Sam! Do you realize what those things are? They're Daleks! Bloody Daleks!" I exclaimed.

"Daleks? Where'd you come up with that?" Bridget asked, trying to keep me from strangling our brother.

"I..." I stopped struggling. Where _did_ I come up with that? "I don't know."

"That's probably not even what they're called. Come on, Sammy, get inside. " Bridget, ever the peace-maker. She tugged him inside and locked the door behind him.

After a few minutes of silence, I whispered, "They're gone. The Daleks are finally gone." A strange relief washed through my body. We were alive. We were alive!

"Stop calling them Da-"

"HUMANOID LIFEFORMS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE!" _Crap._

"Come on, we gotta go." I tugged on their arms, slowly walking backwards.

"No. They're killing people, I can't just sit here!"

"SAM! Shut up, let's go!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Sammy, they'll kill you. I don't want to lose you." I whispered.

"I'll be fine. Now go."

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Shit!" My brother glanced around the room, looking for a weapon.

"HUMANS! YOU ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS."

"You wish!" Sam, you'd better not...

He threw a baseball at the Dalek, hitting it's eyestalk.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"No!"

"Sam!"

Then a burst of green light sent my brother to the ground, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

"THE HUMAN FEMALES WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CRUCIBLE." The Dalek turned, and I stayed close to Bridget.

We walked through empty streets, and my mind raced. The Crucible? That was their ship, but why were we going there? Was everyone else there? How many other people were hiding?

We stopped in front of another Dalek. I looked at the sky. Which ship was the Crucible? We were going to die, no doubt. These were _Daleks_, the terrifying pepper shakers from a long forgotten nightmare. There was no way we would come out of this alive.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"Reality Bomb activating in 20 rells."

I stood in a crowd of people, Bridget clutching my arm. "It's alright." I failed to say confidently. My voice shook, but not from fear of the Reality Bomb. The Daleks...they killed my brother. They killed my neighbors. What were we to them, a couple of humans?

"I'm so sorry." A blonde woman said a few feet to my right.

"Bridget, grab her!" I exclaimed upon seeing the small device in the woman's hand. A Dimension Cannon! Brilliant, but humans shouldn't have that kind of technology. Not yet, anyway.

As the woman pressed the button, my sister's hand reached her. They disappeared, and I smiled. She was safe.

I looked to my left, and saw Bridget's face at a door. She pounded on the small window, tears slipping from her eyes. I gave her a shaky smile, and the people around me began to disintegrate. Well, that solved the mystery of the Reality Bomb. There were only a few of us left after a few seconds. I began to play with my necklace. The last one I saw disappear was a terrified woman. And then the Bomb started on me. I squeezed my hand shut, the engraving on the locket etching onto my hand.

I was being pulled into pieces, which were ripped into smaller pieces, then sewn back together again sloppily. That all happened in a split second, and then there was nothing left of the world.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

Bridget did as her sister said and grabbed onto the woman's arm. She blinked and the crowd of doomed people was gone.

"Who the hell is she?" said a guy to her right.

"I didn't mean to!" the woman who saved her life said, looking at Bridget curiously.

"Where are we?" Bridget questioned the rescue party. She turned and there was her sister. The crowd was visible through a small window. She pressed her face against it, praying that the last person left of her family would be safe. A tear fell from her eye as people began to disappear around her sibling, revealing a watery smile. Bridget pounded against the door, trying to get the door open so as to save her sister as her sister had saved her. A look of intense pain hit the last girl's face and she collapsed on the floor. Relief rushed in her veins, she was safe. She was still there, the last survivor of the Reality Bomb.

"THE HUMAN LIVES, DAVROS." a muffled mechanical voice came through the door.

"Take her to the vault." came the reply. And then she was gone.

"No! Dammit, no!" Bridget exclaimed, punching the metal door and holding her hand out of pain.

"Are you alright?" asked a brunette woman, her hand on Bridget's back.

"That was my sister." Bridget cried.

"What's your name?"

"Bridget. Bridget Panner."

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith." the brunette woman introduced herself.

"I'm Jackie, and this is Mickey." the blond stated.

"I have to find her."

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"Alexa, be careful with that lever!" explaimed the man running around, correcting people's mistakes. "Heather, you're doing fine."

"Really? Yeah!" A brunette girl grinned and punched the air, then quickly returned to her work.

"Alexa! What did I just say?"

"I _am _being careful, Professor!" Alexa was blonde. Very blonde. It looked bleached.

"Jessica will have to help you." The 'Professor' held his face in his hands.

"Yes, sir!" A short brunette switched spots with Heather.

"Thank you. Now, Cori, you've confused the temporal stabilizer with the hand brake." Cori blushed, her face matching her hair.

"Jill, help me out here," Cori whispered, facing me slightly.

"Marissa, please don't hit the time rotor. It won't help anything." Marissa, who had pitch black hair, glared at the console and cursed.

"Jill! Come on! Help me out!" Cori nudged my arm, trying to get my attention.

I sighed. "What did you do? You're gonna end up sending us to Clom or something." Cori made a face.

"I hate Clom."

"You should. Now, what in the name of sanity are you doing with the vector tracker?"

"That's the vector tracker? I thought it was the vortex control." She paled.

"Vector tracker. Can you handle it now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jill." Cori set about to fixing her mistakes.

"Jillian! Good work. Could you land us, now?"

"Yes, sir." I held down a purple button and reached for Cori's hand brake. With a muffled thud, we landed, and everything slowly evaporated.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"-brought her here? What's she-"

"She's not ali-"

"-does it matter to-"

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"She's awake."

They knew I was there? I lifted my face off the ground, and the oh so lovely sight of Daleks welcomed me.

* * *

**A/N: I really should be working on Out Of Order right now, or the oneshot (that may turn into a three/fourshot) that goes with it. But I'm not, because I don't really feel like it, but I'll start with that after I post this. So, I've just realized that our main character name has not yet been revealed, and our only hint is from our lovely (and "EXTERMINATE"d) Sam. And this is the longest story I've ever written, and I'm proud of all 1,751 words of it. :D**

**Also, I *really* need a Beta for this, so if you want it, feel free to volunteer.**

**-Cameron (HereComeTheDrums)**


	2. Life Among The Distant Stars

The difference between false memories and true ones is the same as for jewels: it is always the false ones that look the most real, the most brilliant. ~Salvador Dali

* * *

"She's awake." said a blonde to my right.

Yeah, that took some real brainpower. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, would you care to tell me where the hell I am? Because I dunno...I died? But I didn't...It's a little confusing."

"That accent...you're American!"

"No shit."

Well, this was going brilliantly.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

After about half an hour of various technobabble and references that had no meaning to me, the energy cage I leaning back on was taken down. I cursed as a fell on my ass.

"Ah, smooth, Cass, smooth." Bridget commented.

"Shut the hell up," I looked around me, "So something's happening! Nice!"

"Nice seeing you again!" said the blonde, who's name I was told is Rose, to Sarah Jane.

"You too!" Sarah Jane replied as they pushed away a Dalek.

I joined Bridget in pushing the Daleks out of the way.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"I said 'Rose Tyler'."

"Well, how would that sentence have ended?" Rose questioned, looking up at the Doctor on this strange little beach.

"Does it need saying?" Rose turned to the Other Doctor.

"Well?"

The Blue Doctor leaned down and whispered in her ear. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. I rolled my eyes.

The Doctor looked away, turning his gaze to me. His eyes flickered to the box.

"Come on, Bridget." I said silently, and the four of us left Bad Wolf Bay forever.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"I want to stay." Donna said.

"Look at me. Donna, look at me."

"I was gonna be with you. Forever." I tugged Bridget's arm, and we left them alone...kinda. We watched them from the doorway.

"I know." The Doctor said, a pained look in his eyes.

"The rest of my life. Traveling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna." Donna whispered sadly. Realization hit her face. "Oh. Oh my G-I can't go back!" Her voice rose. "Don't make me go back." Her voice shook. "Doctor...please, please. Don't make me go back!" What was going on?

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble...I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best...Goodbye." The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No! No! No, please! Please, no! No!" She gasped. "No!" Donna slumped against the Doctor, who wrapped his arms around her.

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"Where am I dropping you off?" The Doctor didn't look up as he fiddled with the controls.

"Taunton, Massachusetts...America," Bridget added just in case.

I nodded absently, Sarah Jane's words beginning to make sense. _You act like such a lonely man, but you have the biggest family in the world. _I was curious...he had clearly traveled with these people, and they acted like it was the time of their lives, so why did they all leave?

That second of sadness in his eyes after Martha, Jack, Mickey, and Sarah Jane left. Leaving Jackie and Rose on a beach with his clone. He clearly cared about her, so why? And then what he'd had to do to Donna...she could never remember him. He'd said they had the best of times, but theycould never be thought of, never looked back upon. Traveling with him, it must be great. I'd give anything for another hour in here, just exploring.

"Doctor!" He looked up from the controls. "Why does everyone leave? I mean, just this place alone...it's amazing." I tried to take in everything I was seeing, this beautiful bigger-on-the-inside blue box. "Man, if Caitlin could see this..."

His eyes flickered to me, then back at the controls. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a landing jolt.

He took a deep breath, like he was contemplating something. "You have five minutes."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a chance. Five minutes, and then I'm leaving." He looked as if he regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

"Bridget! Come on, we gotta run!"

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you!" I hugged Bridget tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. I'll call you, alright?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. Sorry...Snoogens?"

"Snoogens." I held her tighter, then let go.

I placed my bags next to the Doctor's spaceship. "You're sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure. Now go!"

"Goodbye, little sister."

"Bye."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

I took a deep breath and picked up my bag, stepping in the the Police Box for the first time as a companion.

"Ah. You're coming, then?" The Doctor's voice greeted me. I nodded. "You have to understand something. You are going to see aliens, lots of them, not just the Daleks. Some will want to kill you. They might hurt you. And someday something might happen. You saw what happens to the people who travel with me. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Hell yeah, man!"

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"Where do you want to go? All of time and space, anywhere you want."

"Where are you from? I want to see." He paused.

"No, you don't want to see that old planet. I don't think you'd like it much."

"Where, though?"

"Does it matter? Because I have somewhere I think you would like." He ignored my question.

"And what would that be?"

"Just wait and see, Cassidy Panner, just wait and see." I switched my bag from my right shoulder to my left. "You could probably go pick out a room, if you wanted." I nodded and walked away.

There were seemingly endless corridors, with plenty of doors to choose from. I reached for a knob on one, which shocked me slightly. A writing flashed on the door, then disappeared. I touched the knob again. _Tegan._

Who the hell was Tegan? She wasn't on the Crucible...but, then again, I doubt all of his companions were there.

I reached for another knob. _Sarah Jane._

Sarah Jane's room? And this Tegan...was everyone's door in this hall?

DWTWDWTWDWTW

My room would probably look like nothing special to a normal person, but to me it just looked brilliant. My bed was in the corner, and it was like my books were teleported here. They were all stacked neatly on my bookshelf. I opened another door, and it was a closet. It didn't have anything in it but hangers. I would have to fill it up. I continued exploring, finding a bathroom and, strangely enough, a little passageway to what I'm guessing is the library. I flopped back on my bed and I stopped and stared at my ceiling.

It had stars, and planets, and...it was just beautiful. They swirled above me, orbiting what seemed to a giant sun, but it was glowing purple. So pretty...

"How do you like it?" I jumped at the voice coming from my doorway.

"It's...it's fantastic. Brilliant. I love it. But I have two questions." He raised an eyebrow. "How did your ship get in my head?"

"Low level telepathy, all humans are born with it."

"Why are all the doors in the same hall?"

"Ah. That, I don't know. Did you want to know more about the people who traveled with me?" I nodded. "Low level telepathy. The TARDIS moved them for you."

DWTWDWTWDWTW

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I leaned against a coral strut.

"You're impatient! I told you to wait."

"So?"

"I think I'm going to have my hands full with you." I grinned. "Barcelona! I've wanted to go there for a while, never got the chance." He smiled at me.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm looking for a Beta. Anyone who wants to is free to.**

**-Cameron**


End file.
